


Amami ancora

by nero_lehma



Category: Måneskin (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nero_lehma/pseuds/nero_lehma
Summary: Tutti sappiamo com'è andata a finire dopo il duetto a Sanremo
Relationships: Damiano David/Manuel Agnelli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Amami ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Se non avete visto il duetto tra Måneskin e Manuel Agnelli al Festival di Sanremo su "Amandoti" dei CCCP si consiglia di guardarlo prima di leggere la fanfic.

“Che fai Damia’, non vieni?”  
“Nah, resto qui a fumare.”  
“Ok…”  
Vic lo guardò un po’ preoccupata, era ormai da qualche giorno che Damiano faceva fatica a dormire a causa della tensione per la gara. Il Festival di Sanremo, mica cazzi. Ogni tanto quando non ce la faceva più a stare sveglio a letto scendeva in giardino a fumare, tanto per farsi un giro e prendere un po’ d’aria, visto che all’interno dell’albergo toccava tenere la mascherina. Era colpa di quel dannato virus anche il fatto che avesse ancora addosso i vestiti di scena, visto che non potevano cambiarsi in teatro. Le scarpe iniziavano a dargli fastidio, perciò dopo aver finito la sigaretta se le tolse ed entrò in albergo scalzo, avviandosi per i corridoi. In altri anni la hall sarebbe stata piena di musicisti che si scambiavano opinioni sulle esibizioni della serata o che cazzeggiavano per allentare la tensione, ma quest’anno era già tutto deserto.  
_C’è il Covid, tutti a nanna nelle proprie camere. Che palle._  
Si fermò davanti a una porta restando un po’ incerto sul da farsi e sentendosi un cretino per questo. Bussò.  
“Oh…ciao Damiano.”  
“Ciao Manuel…posso entrare?”  
“Certo, vieni.”  
Damiano buttò le scarpe per terra, si tolse il cappotto e si buttò su una delle poltroncine, le gambe poggiate su uno dei braccioli, squadrando Manuel, che aveva addosso solo i pantaloni.  
“Che ne pensi della nostra esibizione di stasera?”  
Manuel cercò la parola adeguata prima di rispondere.  
“Direi che è stata…intensa.”  
Damiano rimase pensieroso per un attimo, voltando il volto verso il muro; poi, spostando solo lo sguardo sull’uomo di fronte a lui, chiese: “Forse…troppo?”  
“No…non è mai troppo” e rise con quella sua risata un po’ trattenuta, quasi timida.  
Quando Damiano aveva proposto la canzone su cui avrebbero duettato, sapeva che Manuel l’avrebbe apprezzata, tutti conoscevano il suo amore per i CCCP; Damiano però non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiedersi se avesse intuito il motivo di quella scelta, così come il significato che avrebbe avuto cantarla con _lui_.  
Nessuno ne sapeva nulla, nemmeno quelli del gruppo. Nemmeno Vic.  
Perché non aveva senso che sapessero, non era mica una storia. Dopo _X Factor_ erano rimasti in contatto, e ogni tanto si vedevano, a volte anche con gli altri, altre da soli. Una volta che bevevano parlando di musica, avevano forse esagerato un po’ con l’alcool…e mentre ridevano come scemi per chissà che cazzata si erano baciati. E non era nemmeno sembrato strano. La cosa più naturale del mondo. Tant’è che poco dopo stavano scopando come ricci – e Dio, che scopata era stata.  
Da lì ogni tanto era capitato che lo rifacessero, senza mai accordarsi prima sulla cosa; semplicemente, a volte succedeva. Non avevano mai cercato di definire la questione in nessun modo (non si sarebbero definiti “scopamici” nemmeno sotto tortura, anche se molti avrebbero definito così ciò che succedeva tra loro), e andava benissimo così: a Damiano piaceva questa libertà, e Manuel conviveva felicemente con Francesca. Quello che facevano non poteva nemmeno essere considerato tradimento, dai.  
Poi era arrivato questo fottuto virus, e per più di un anno non si erano potuti vedere…e questa cosa aveva disturbato Damiano più del dovuto. Più volte si era masturbato pensando a Manuel, al suo corpo…una volta si era persino eccitato semplicemente ascoltando delle sue canzoni, sentendo la sua calda voce…lì aveva avuto la sensazione che la situazione stesse un po’ sfuggendo di mano, o che l’isolamento iniziasse a giocare brutti scherzi. Più volte si era ritrovato a desiderare che non ci fosse il problema di Francesca, la compagna di Manuel. Lui l’amava, era evidente, e prima del lockdown Damiano non aveva neanche mai pensato che potesse in qualche modo costituire un problema, ma con le difficoltà dovute ai divieti la presenza di lei era diventato un ostacolo in più. Nonostante tutto non riusciva ad odiarla...gli stava pure simpatica, cazzo.  
Intanto coi ragazzi avevano lavorato per Sanremo, e la scelta della persona con cui duettare era stata ovvia. Quando nei giorni precedenti avevano fatto le prove generali ogni frase, ogni parola, ogni sguardo erano stati una stilettata di dolore che ravvivava sempre più il suo desiderio per Manuel. E stasera, nell’esibizione in diretta, aveva dovuto trattenersi più di una volta dal saltargli addosso.  
Ma non sapeva se per Manuel fosse lo stesso. Certi sguardi e il livello di ormoni nell’aria suggerivano di sì, però.  
L’atteggiamento un po’ impacciato che lui aveva in questo momento però non era molto chiaro…aveva i suoi stessi dubbi? O era a disagio e stava cercando un modo carino per dirgli di andarsene?  
Nel dubbio, Damiano gli sorrise con aria strafottente.  
“Oh bè, se lo dici tu che non è _mai troppo_ allora ok.”  
Si alzò per prendersi qualcosa da bere dal frigobar, poggiando una mano al ripiano di legno sovrastante e chinandosi in avanti per prendere una bottiglia.  
La voce di Manuel lo raggiunse, ridacchiante alle sue spalle: “Hai proprio deciso di tentarmi stasera, eh? Prima quegli sguardi sul palco e ora metti così in mostra il tuo bel culetto. Sei proprio senza ritegno.”  
_Ok, momento decisivo._  
Si voltò a guardarlo da sopra la spalla, ammiccando e agitando il sedere a destra e sinistra.  
“Sì, ti piace?”  
In un attimo Manuel lo raggiunse, appoggiando la mano sinistra sulla sua e l’altra appena sotto l’ombelico di Damiano, per poi sussurrargli all’orecchio “Dovresti saperlo ormai”. Gli baciò il collo mentre si accostava ancora di più al suo fondoschiena. “Mi sei mancato, sai.”  
_Sì, CAZZO!_  
Avrebbe voluto lasciar uscire un grido di trionfo ma si trattenne; in compenso non poté evitare di spingersi ancora di più contro il corpo del suo caro ex giudice iniziando a strusciarsi, sentendosi come una puttana e sentendo che sì, anche Manuel era decisamente contento di vederlo…la sua mano intanto dall’ombelico si stava spostando sempre più giù…  
“Sai, stai bene con il corpetto…ma la camicia la leverei.”  
Manuel iniziò quindi a cercare di sfilargli la camicia da sotto il corsetto, che essendo allacciato abbastanza stretto non rendeva il compito molto semplice. Damiano rise nel rimproverarlo: “Oh, stai attento, che se si strappa quelli della sartoria mi ammazzano!”  
Alla fine riuscirono a sfilare la camicia senza incidenti, trovandosi l’uno di fronte all’altro. Iniziarono a baciarsi appassionatamente, lasciando le mani libere di percorrere i loro corpi. Damiano iniziò a slacciare i pantaloni di Manuel per poi scendere pian piano, a suon di baci, morsi e leccate, fino a sfilarglieli e trovarsi davanti il suo membro eretto. Il ragazzo, in ginocchio, alzò lo sguardo fissando Manuel dritto negli occhi mentre iniziava a leccare delicatamente la punta…voleva succhiarglielo lentamente, guardandolo costantemente negli occhi (sapeva bene quanto Manuel amasse certi suoi sguardi), ma anche stavolta il suo corpo e i suoi istinti ebbero la meglio sul suo orgoglio, e in breve si ritrovò a succhiarlo con foga, gli occhi socchiusi dal piacere.  
“Ehi piano, piano” Manuel ridacchiò e accarezzandogli lentamente i capelli iniziò a canticchiare “… _fallo dolcemente_ …”  
Damiano cominciò a sentire dolorosamente la propria erezione che premeva sempre più contro i pantaloni attillati, perciò li slacciò e rialzandosi se li tolse con un unico movimento fluido; si spostò poi verso il letto, dove si sdraiò languidamente, lasciando il suo pene eretto e pulsante in bella mostra e canticchiando a sua volta “ _Amami ancora_ …”  
Aveva sempre amato lo sguardo da predatore che Manuel assumeva quando era eccitato, e gli sembrò che stavolta fosse ancora più accentuato. L’uomo si mise su di lui, baciandolo e accarezzandolo su tutto il corpo, pungendolo con la sua corta barba ispida, soffermandosi più a lungo nei punti più sensibili, provocando una serie di gemiti.  
Quando Damiano si sentì pronto si mise a quattro zampe ed ebbe solo un lieve sussulto quando Manuel lo penetrò, sussulto che si tramutò immediatamente in fremiti di piacere, mentre Manuel si muoveva con delicatezza dentro di lui e lo baciava su collo e spalle, accarezzandogli il pene con una mano. Mentre il ritmo aumentava Damiano iniziò a pensare che il corsetto stava diventando troppo fastidioso, e in quel momento sentì che Manuel stava usando la mano libera per armeggiare con i lacci, ma sembrava quasi che lo stesse leggermente stringendo.  
_Cazzo, ma c’è la cerniera di fianco…_  
Uno strattone alla parte finale dei lacci gli mozzò il fiato; col corsetto così stretto riusciva solo a fare respiri molto brevi, e a causa di questo affanno forzato si rese conto che sotto le forti spinte di Manuel i suoi gemiti si stavano moltiplicando, azzerando qualsiasi pensiero e lasciando spazio solo per i brividi di piacere che gli si stavano diffondendo in tutto il corpo. Dopo un po’ di questa dolce tortura sentì il rumore della zip e si ritrovò libero dal corsetto, libero di respirare a pieni polmoni, e i suoi gemiti divennero quasi urla; per un attimo si preoccupò che nelle camere vicine potessero sentirlo, ma la preoccupazione durò poco, spazzata via dalle ondate di pura estasi che percorrevano il suo corpo.  
Venne, e poco dopo anche Manuel.  
Restarono sdraiati l’uno sull’altro, ansimanti, per un tempo indefinito; quando si furono ripresi abbastanza andarono a farsi la doccia, lavando l’uno il corpo dell’altro e continuando a scherzare tra un bacio e l’altro.  
“Sembri un panda con quel trucco che cola.”  
“Ma sta’ zitto!”  
“Ah ma ci sono anche dei capelli sotto a tutto quel gel!”  
“Piantala, cretino! Non ne capisci niente di stile!”  
Tornando a letto, Damiano continuò a fare battute sull’evidente stanchezza di Manuel.  
“Non hai più l’età, eh?”  
“Te lo faccio vedere io chi non ha più l’età.”  
“Ah, quando vuoi”, ammiccò.  
Manuel lo attirò a sé, baciandolo a lungo con forza e passione. Quando si staccarono il ragazzo chiese speranzoso “Che dici…si replica?”  
“Nah…non ho più l’età.”  
Risero e Damiano gli azzannò la base del collo con finta rabbia.  
“Bah, dovrei trovarmi uno più giovane e _resistente_ …”  
“Quando vuoi.”  
Sapevano entrambi che nessuno dei due diceva sul serio, e rimasero abbracciati a prendersi in giro e accarezzarsi finché la stanchezza non ebbe definitivamente la meglio e Manuel si addormentò. Damiano restò accoccolato contro il suo corpo ancora un po’, ma sapeva che non poteva restare lì tutta la notte…se gli altri avessero visto che non aveva neanche toccato il proprio letto avrebbero pensato che non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte e avrebbero passato il resto della giornata a convincerlo a riposarsi per sé e per la gara. Il bello era che avrebbe dormito meglio restando a fianco di quell’uomo che lo faceva sempre sentire così al sicuro, piuttosto che in camera sua a tormentarsi nell’ansia. Sospirò.  
_Che vuoi farci è la vita…ma la vita è la mia…_  
Si rivestì e raccattò corsetto, scarpe e cappotto; diede poi un ultimo sguardo a Manuel, chinandosi per dargli un lieve bacio sulla fronte e uno ancora più lieve sulle labbra.  
Lasciò poi la stanza, richiudendo la porta il più silenziosamente possibile e avviandosi nel corridoio deserto verso la propria camera, il suono attutito dei suoi passi che si mischiava nella sua mente con le note di quella canzone che non voleva saperne di abbandonarlo…

_…Solo per un’ora…  
….che sia per sempre…_

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto la mia fanfic! Eventuali commenti sono molto apprezzati <3


End file.
